1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of providing information on a traffic event, in particular an accident, and further to a vehicle traffic event monitoring system.
2. Related Art
Modern vehicles are often equipped with multi-media systems including a telecommunication unit for wireless communication via a telecommunication network. With the use of these communication systems, the driver or any other person inside a vehicle is able to communicate via the telecommunication network to persons outside the vehicle.